In general, an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) cooler applied to a gasoline engine in a vehicle recirculates a part of exhaust gas exhausted through an exhaust manifold and thus improves fuel efficiency and reduces harmful compounds, such as NOx. In order to satisfy vehicle output augmentation and strengthening of exhaust control, application of such an EGR cooler to a gasoline engine exhaust system is gradually increased now.
The EGR cooler is mounted at the outside of a cylinder block or mounted on an outer side of an engine so as to perform cooling operation. However, the conventional EGR cooler has a hose to form a path for transmitting a cooling medium, and such a hose is easily damaged by vibration. Further, together with the hose, additional elements, such as a nipple, are employed and thus the unit costs of the EGR cooler may be raised.
The above description has been provided to aid in understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be interpreted as conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.